


Shattered Glass AU Bloopers

by TinyCookies12637



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angel is a little shit but I love her anyway, Funny, Gen, Henry just needs a break, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just thought of this, Ink demon pesters me continuously, Oh, Sammy's here too, bloopers, everyone is after Joey's ass, or an ask and dare if you guys want, this could also be a Q&A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyCookies12637/pseuds/TinyCookies12637
Summary: Okay people this is just a little something I made cause I got nothing better to do so yeahI hope you enjoy
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Okay first things first you guys need to stop interrupting the story, I have a hard time focusing the way it is.

a̴̭̳̩̎w̷̘̽̾͗ ̵͓̫͐y̵̩͍̙͆ë̵̠̈́r̷͙͐ ̸̺̏n̷̲̅ǒ̶̻͆ ̸͍̟̲̒̽f̷̟̖͛u̵̧̝͗ͅǹ̷͍̫̔̚.

*sighs* that's not the point Bendy-

_Hey I want in on this too!_

Angel what are you doing here?

_I got bored. Why?_

never mind... just try not to break anything please.

_Okay!_

Now as I was saying, you two need to stop interrupting-

Y̶͉͕͕͋o̷̘̗̹̿ȗ̵͔͚͛ ̸͍̿͝s̴̯̎͒̐a̴͙̼͖̔ḯ̵̜̺̮̋̈́d̸͍̩͌ ̵̬̲̩̔̚ẗ̵͍́ḩ̵̣̍͑a̸͕͝t̸͓͒͋̿ ̶̮̈́t̷̮͔͐͠h̷̝̟͛e̴͉̤͒ ̷̖̪̑͘͝f̴̢̎i̸̳̘͌ŗ̷̚s̸̩̟̟̊̓t̷̛̃͗͜ ̴̡̬̏̀t̶̯̠̎ĭ̵̠̤̜ḿ̶̢ͅe̸̼̱͂̎.

*eye twitches* yes I know, but you didn't seem to be listening 

Ỏ̴͓̳̍h̷̬̣̍̋͌ ̸̹̚y̵̻̮̼̓̋e̴̻͓͓͂̍̎ä̸͓̯h̵̫̊̀ ̸͕͚̩̽͐̑t̴͇̓̒̊h̵̝̎̍̃a̶̢̒͝t̶̛͉̩'̴̙̩̋s̵̫͚̓̚ ̶͓̐c̷͍̊͋a̴͔͉͝u̷͇̜͎͂͘s̸͔̭̐ẽ̸̖͐̽ͅ ̸̌͑͋͜I̷̜̋ ̷̹̍͝w̸͈̆̍a̷̛̘͒ṡ̸̺̎n̷̬͌̒'̴͎̜̫̒̄̀t̶̼̺͛̏

*pouts* why are you so mean to me?

C̸̯̼̥̊͠ä̷̘̗́̃̄̋̈́u̴͖̤͕̦͇̱̾̿̌͐̑s̵̖̫̤͌̉̒̐é̵͎͖̈́͜ ̵͓̘̗̱̂͂̚͜Ǐ̵̖̖̰̫̾̓̕ ̵̢̟͙̠͍̲̓̇̈l̸̩͓͆̏̅̐͠ḯ̸̮̌ķ̸̝̍́ę̴̟̹̙̮̇̔̒̚͝ ̵̝͈͚͂͌͋ť̵̨̞͍̹̜̺ḣ̸̤̑͆̾̅e̸̖̝͙̜̮̋͗͝͝ ̵̹̟̺̪̜̂f̴̛͇͕͎̈̍͘͠a̶̛͚̼̪̺͖̔̏̅c̴̩̻͔͍͂ė̶͓̰̻͜s̶͔͑͊ ̶͍̈́͝y̴̗͉͍̏̚͘͜o̵̙͘ų̴̼̞̎̐̑̽͘ ̸͈͖̝͐̈̏̏m̵̘̮̬͔̈́̽͒̓͊a̴̲̥̭͔̓̈́͛̅͒͝k̶̟̭̣͎̟̘͆͋͋͌e̴͎̩͗~̵͉͇̻̟̳̭̑͝

_I think I'm going to go now_

Wait Angel don't leave me here with him

_Sorry ma, Ima go bug Henry kay bye_

Wait no child come back

l̶͉̞̉̑o̴̺͓̠̰̻̥̎͊o̵̝̲͕͕̟͑̓ķ̴͔͛s̸̡̮͙̮͎̠ ̷̛͕̭̥͙̩͙͐̋̆̚͝l̵̢̻̺͔͍̏ͅį̴̊̾̚k̴̲͓̜̟̀͛̉̋ë̸̟̼̩́͂͝͠ ̸̛̣͂͗ỉ̷̫͑̐̏̂̚t̸̳̮̎̄͌'̷̪̘͙̭̀̾̌̄̚ş̵̺̂̍̇̕͜͝ ̷̨̣͚͇͌͐j̴̧̠͙̳̮̯͑ų̴̭͔̺̞̋̇̓̈́s̵̬̽̋͑̐́͛t̵̺̊ ̶͓̳̉y̴͇̬̥̥̆͘ǫ̶́́̇̓ủ̷̮̃̊͛̓͝ ̶̫̝̬̊͌͝a̶͈͌͆̉̈́̅̋ͅn̸͓̜̗͂̈̈̂̍d̶̫̟̺̆͑̓̃̂̕ ̴͕̤̒̊̎̐͠͠m̷͇̖͙̦̤̿̊͐ẽ̵̺ ̷̨̙̝̑̀̓͠t̶̩͚̾̎͋͐͒̿ŏ̵̲̖͕͖͉o̷̯͂̓͋̈t̴̘̟͕̳̞͑s̴̘̺̻̯͜~̴̜̈́̾͋̈́̈́

oh sweet Lucifer somebody just kill me

Ȏ̴̖̔͝ȟ̵̛͉͖̘̦̯̞̂̌̿̈́ ̸͈̥̱̥͊̿ͅc̷̳̮͑͝ǫ̷̟͎͐̽͝m̵̙̙̼̟͍̓̄̿̽́̕e̸̥͉̞̺̦͉͐̇ ̷̨̛̏͑̃ơ̶̰̑̂̋͛n̷̝̥̆͝ ̵̩͈̳̖͇͎́̊̃̊͗ṫ̷̛̳̬͉̬̫̍͐͝ö̶̡̙̩͓́o̶̢̪͔̰̅̑͆̄t̶̻̑̊͆̓s̶̛̮̭̆,̶͎͓͋͋̽͐͒ ̸̖̎̓̓̌y̸͇̞͍͕͛̽̅̋̚ö̸̘̹́̋̄͝u̷͔̲̽̇ ̷̧̡̼͍̿̿́̄ͅk̸̩͒̈̇͛̌n̶͙̑͐͑ỡ̷̡̤̜̓͗̚w̸̳̪̆͋͜ ̵̩̜̰̝͎́̋̕y̷̺̦̦̙̎͗͆̿o̵͔̽ù̸̖̣̻́́͛ ̶̢͉̳̫͚̽̑ļ̸̱̬̈́̔̍ō̶̺͎͗͐̓̕͘v̶̟̫̬̽͊̈́͠ĕ̶̪͖̔͑̄̈́͝ ̴̤͍͆͝͠m̷̞͕̫̈ę̵̘̞̥͓̒͐~̴̞̲̥̺͎̊͒̀̇

That's debatable

à̴̹̹̱̪ẅ̷̠̖̞̤͉͒̔̓͘ ̷̬̥̺͔̦̏͌͂̆̕ç̸͎̄̍̈̑͛̚o̸̡̱̠̞̣̘̓͐̂̃͠m̷̧͙̮̗͔̄̚͠e̴̡̨̲͐̿͛͊̕ ̴̺̩̘̓ō̶̢̙̇̆̇̕n̵̛̦̏͛ ̵͕̃̆̉̅͜y̴̿̆͋̂͜͠e̴͇͇͍̩͗̒͝ŗ̵̡̭͈̭͖̾͑̔̈́͝͠ ̸̹̐b̶͓͊̎͌̚͠r̶̡̬̞̹͙̔̓̉̉͋͠ͅe̵͓̹͇͚͂͗̉̒̚a̴͉̟̪̺̿̓k̸̲͕̎͜͝i̴̢͇̖̱͆n̸͖̮̼̘̤̬̅̿g̸̞̚ ̵̨̪̩̳̤̅͋ṃ̵̉͂̊͌̚a̵̙̩̝͙͖̖̍͐͝͝h̶̫̋̎̊̌̌̎ ̶̦͕̝̬͇̲̔h̵̼͊̂̓͋̊͗ḙ̸͉̫̳̊̇͘͝a̷̮̬̔ŕ̴͉̲t̸̺̦͉̖͚͌͑͊͘͠ ̶̡̳̼̖͛h̶̡̝̪̓̊̉̌̈́͛͜e̸͕̯͋͠r̷̖͔͎̣̅̏̐͜e̵̢̫͈̩͌ͅ ̴̺̎̿

You don't have a heart to break

ȩ̴̭̹̘̙̐͆̈́̓̇ĥ̴̰̙͗̓̕̚͘,̸̗̙͖̟̺̋͂̂̈͑ ̷̡͚͓̰̅̎͛̀f̷̢̟̦̈̋a̴͙͓̩̻̲͒̾̾̏i̸̡̇̐̽̈r̴̩̦̳̯̤̒̃͊ͅ ̵̢̤̻̹̈́̂̽̇͠e̸̡̛̼̘͇̞̽͛̒n̵̼͊o̸̳̩̿ų̷̳͋͘͝g̶̞̰̜̮̾͋̑̇h̶̹͕͖̲̾

I still hate you 

y̶̼̙̞̺̌̎̏͠o̴̗͓̞̻̽̽̆̅͜͠͠u̸̞̗͚̜̎̓͂̈̕ͅ ̸̨̺͉̭̒̅̑ͅạ̷̰̣͑͂̔̔̕ñ̴͓͉̜̜̘̆̄̅d̸̮͙͉̥̱̈́ ̵͎͚́̔I̵͉͔͍̽͝ ̶̨̲̾͝͠b̶̤̺̯̙̔o̶̩͆̅̐͝͠t̴̩̺͐͝h̷̲͔̜̒͒̿͋ ̶̨̳̯̙̹͇̿̿̆̂k̸̛̯̳̮̬̆̇̓̈́n̷̢̜͔̾̋́̏͠ǫ̴̯͕̈ẉ̴͔͓̫̫̣̿̈́̇̂͛ ̶̠̦̚͝t̵͕͖̬̔̏͝ḥ̶͙̄ͅa̸̢̠͈̲͐͐̑̚t̶̨̬͇͖̝̦̍̉̑̏͝ ̶̘͎̫̯̲̞̈́̔̑͘y̶̝̭͊o̷̥̗̦̝͋͊u̸̢̨͕̜͘ ̶͖̗̹̮̘̙́̾͒̚d̷̨̃̆̓̋̈ō̸̧̠̠̬͎̥̏̒ń̵̯͓̯̂͜'̶͔̙̗̀̌t̴̰͆

..... *blushes* fuck you 

y̷̡͎̺̤̦͜͝ő̵̞̄u̴̳͈̚ͅ ̸̰̻̑͋͆̒ͅw̵̱̘͎̺̰̰͐́͗o̶̯̬͉̊̂͘ư̷͈̞͆͗͛̕l̵̞̻̜̗̿̇̈́͛̄d̸̠͒͂̽

....... 

ḣ̴̬͔͍̗è̵̫̖̠̳̬̰̒̾͝ḧ̷̹̥̦́̄͊̄̒,̸̥̓͒ ̴̧́̂̈́Ỉ̷̠̬̦̞̑ ̸̤̦͙̝̣̳̍̉̔t̶̜̋̈́̽͌̓͝h̵̢̰͔͉̳̄͌̀ͅȋ̵͙̦̱̘̜͐͝ͅņ̵͈͍͌̂ͅk̴͈͉̀̈́̄̈͝ ̸͚̟̌͠t̵̲͛ḫ̵̑ȃ̷̹͋̕t̴̳̥̻͐͜͜'̸̞͆̽̏̓̓̑s̸̖͎̫̏̕ ̵̧̛̯̙̮̣̊͊͌̐a̶͙̼̱͙͚̍̚l̶̨͉͉̫͎͂̾̉̉̚l̵̢̛͎̣̝̟ͅ ̵͈͈̗̍͛͛̉f̶͕̣̄̔͒͒̋͌o̴̬̮̼͛͐͝r̸̮̔̃͐̓̋ ̸̨͚͉͚̽͑̾͛n̵̡̠̹̲̯̾͑̈́̕̕ó̶̘̳̔̄w̶͖̣̏ ̵̨̳͖̖̦͉̐̓̓f̵̝̪͖̪̞̱̌̌̍ö̶̗̰̩́͋̉̎̌͜ļ̴̪̤̙͙̃̌̇̏̅̄k̵͙̟̗̥̈́̃̽̈̊͂s̸̛͙̘̩̔̀͝


	2. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am once again pestered by my characters

Hello again friends 

s̵̢̧̪͙̮͕̈́ư̷̳̰̮͔͑͒͒̂p̷̬̉͗͘͠

_Hi_

so about the last chapter-

w̶̞̫̞̗̤̆͂͑̅́̉ḫ̴̯̈̎̊͝͝ä̶̳͈̟̅̈́̄͑̈́̿t̵̛͎̰͖̰̋̑͐ ̴̡̮̈a̶̫̱͖̺͑͝b̷̤̓o̴̫͚̗͙̝̿̚u̴͖͉̝̭̫̼͈͌t̵̥̘̏̽͜ ̸̨̛̮͚̦͗͊̄͘͘i̸̱͒ţ̶̟̭͓͎̘̏?̷̛̙̘̬̮̲͑̈́́̊

I wasn't talking to you dingus

_She was talking to me_

yes, now Angel how have you been doing with your powers?

_meh, I've gotten a little better. why?_

well the next chapter is going to be a bit of a doozy

y̶̨̹͔̆͒͆̓͠ọ̴̭̞̣̙̙̞͑̿͘͝u̷̘̇̓̈ ̸͈͌̐̈́d̶͇̰̠̾̑͜͝ȍ̷̧̨̙͓̤̊̐n̴̫͋͂̆̄͘͜͠'̴̼̩̤̞̽͋̎͠͝ţ̸̰̖̺͂̍͝ ̸̡͕̯͍̩̰̑̾͐̂̇̊̒͜ḩ̵̛̫̯͌̈̀͐͘ͅa̴͙͔̻̯̯̗͙̾͌v̶̦̟̟̊̈́̑̏̒ẹ̶͓̘̜̱̯̬́̽̓͝ ̷̬̘̝̆̈́̀̋͝͠a̶̡̫̒̋̉̅͛͘n̵͙̲̻̋͐ͅỵ̴̧͍̻͇̰͐͌́̉̃͊͜͝t̷̛̲̲̓̈́͂̋͝h̵̻̻͈̿̌̅ḯ̴̲͓̙̯̆͐͜͜͝n̸̺̱͈̏͆̃̈g̴̹̙̬̩͈͌͘ ̴̖̮̹̪̄t̶̩͔̉͋̈́̔ͅy̷͓̫̖̼̮̫͇͋͂p̸̯͌͘ě̵͜d̷̖̤̭̬͓̂̋͆͊ ̴̘͈͊͗͋̅̌͌̄͜ǔ̸̪̠̼̿̉̐́̓͝p̴̨̰̥͇̣̟̊͗ ̴̦̗̗̯͎̗͋̒̐͠f̶̨̫̠̫̬̻͓̌͌̃̃̓̋͝o̸̝̘͊̈ŗ̷̗̥͓̖̖̓̃̂̉ ̷̣̲͉͚̟̙̄͑̍t̵͓͗̿̅͆̔͂h̶̼̍̀e̸̼̙̱̒͊ͅ ̶͔͕͉̖͒̔̑n̷̡̖̻̯̽͋̓̀̏͌e̴̻͈̎̏͊͊̓͘ẍ̴̺̹͇́t̸͖͈̗̠͎̯̿̍̉͒̐͑ ̵̩͋̅ç̷̯̼̩̫̔h̴̡̩̭̤͓̱̖̋͑͆̈́͗̕͠à̴̪̰͌p̸̻̖̜͇͛͂t̵̢̜͖͍̻̰̿̃͋͑̀̏͌ê̶̱̗͉̳͈̗̽̈̈́̑͝r̴̺͚̅̃̊̈̒͠

Shut up! the readers don't need to know that!

_Bendy stop picking on mother_

w̷͍̳̠͚̱̝̯̍̍̽̈́̓͛h̴̘̖̣̱̻̅͑ÿ̶͙͓͔͕̝̖́͗?̴͉̪̲̰̌̒̌͛͂̆̈́ ̷̢̄͝y̷̪͎̱͇̳͑͗̋̎̇̽͠ọ̸̮͔̙̩̓̉ͅu̶̝̩̯̰͇̠̼̿̍ ̷̧̹̰͕͈̞͇̀̀͛͘d̶̺͈̤̓̂͗̓͜o̴͚͖̰͖̻̤ͅ ̷͎̬̫̯̻̾̈̓̿̈́̆͑i̸̳̗̍̍́͝ṱ̶̡͛̒͘͠ ̴̮͈̣̲̖̞̊t̷̡͇̯̏͛̀o̵̺̞̟͖͒̒̂̽ͅǫ̴̙͇̀̅̇̾̕

_yes, but at least I know when to stop, unlike you_

h̷̯̪̝̲̪͛̄͊͘͘ȇ̷̛̖͈̳̱̏͌y̸͔̼͐̓̉͐̏̽!̵̛̘̠̇̋͂̀

ok guys that's enough

_fine_

.̷̤̞̚͠.̷̜̭͓́̽̚.̸͚̃̚.̶̦͙̳̇̓

now, as I was saying the next chapter is going to be a little longer and there will be more fighting

_Sounds like fun_

_D̷̠̭̼͒o̷̊̃̊̄̓ͅ ̶̭̘̯͘Ḯ̵͉̤ ̷̛̣̲̠͒̓̔̄͘ǧ̵̨͍͒̕͝é̸͉͑ţ̸̤̯̩͎͎̓̓̈́͌ ̷͇͈̬͈̾͑̏͒̊͑ͅt̷͓̤̻̉͋o̶͔͑̓̏̚ ̸̿̈́̎̚͝ͅd̶̡̡͉͉͎͓͍̍͛̔͌͆͘̚ǫ̵̢̲̘̳̣͑̈́̐̚͘ ̸̞͈̋̂̋̔̌̈́̆ą̶̪n̸̰͔̲͙̲̻̜͂y̴̟͖̪̰̬̻̒̚ţ̸̤͎͍͚͗͊h̷͎̔̉͊̇ĩ̷̭̽̔̀̾̚͜ͅṋ̷̫̪̹͍͖̆͒̃̉̑͝g̵͚͖͓͊̒̚͝ ̴̥̘̫̻̪̺̓͐̎͐̍͘c̷̦͙͆ǫ̶͚͔̤̩̰̈̈́̿ǫ̵̨̣͕̍͒͜͝l̸̺̮̞͍͑̓̆̒?̵̡̫̩̲̓͊̃͛͝_

only if you behave

F̶̘̫̫̠̄́͊͐́͋į̶̧͈̼̪̫̈̌̃͝ṅ̴͚͇̋̃͛̉̕e̷̩̩̠̋̀

*screaming is heard in the background and the door is kicked open*

**Alice: BACK SPAWN OF SATAN**

_Allison: BITCH I'M YOU_

**Alice: I'M BEAUTIFUL**

_Allison: ME TOO_

**Alice: oh, so you wanna catch a movie or something?**

_ Allison: yeah sure _

*the two angels leave a terrified author and two laughing demons behind*

Ơ̸̰̂̊̉͝h̷̨̦̝̩̉̉͛̌̒͜͝͠ ̵̰͇̖͙̩̄̒͠͝ͅm̷͈͙̦͓͕̦̑̍̅̆a̸̗͇͔͈͙̼̺͠n̶̢̹̠̙̺̞̔̈̓̄̈ ̸͔͠t̶̨̤̼̼͔̖͑̐̋͗͗͝h̸̹̙̩̣̺͓͎̿̒ḁ̵̛̫͈̙̜̳̽̀͒͘͝ţ̴̮͐̈́͊̆̓͋̉ ̸̹̥̼̰̝̂͌̑̌̋s̸̛̭͉̥̱̺̙͉͆̊̊̆h̷̻̮̦̤̦̀i̵̧͎̣̪͖̖͌͌͐̈́̿͠t̶̨͉̺̱̱͖̯̽́ ̵̩̳̯̗̫̭̝́̀ẇ̵̨̡̙̬̙̑̊͑͝a̸̳̹̣̭̥̥̞̔̾͛͗̕͝ş̷̘̖̰̟͉̉ ̴̟̲̺̖̔̋͠f̵̱̤̉͑u̴͓̟̟͔̓̄̈́͛̓͝ṉ̸̨̔͋̕ṉ̵͉͖̊̓̃̏y̷̻͇̓͒

_yeah it kinda was_

I hate both of you

_what!?_

H̵͇̳̙̹̜̦̿͛͐ͅé̵̛̝̘̬̳͖̏̊̄͝ͅy̵̧̯͉̱͎͍͉͐̏̿̔̕!̸̡̑̈́͠

_ma you don't mean that do you *puppy eyes*_

aww, I can't stay mad at you Angel

_*happy bean noises*_

_Ḯ̴̩̩̓̓̆'̷̬͖̃̑͐m̶̮̈́ ̶̡̛͎̳̯͝ś̵͔̹͕͎̊͜ṭ̷̢̖̗̹͈̺̃̈́̔͆̋̎͝ĩ̵̯̻͎̖͓͉̾̈͊̽l̴̘̱̟͖̜̽̃̐͑͜l̶̢̧̬̞͕͕̂̀̿ ̷̥͖̫͎̳͑h̶͔͙͕͆ě̴̬͇r̶̭͔͚̐̑͐͐͝e̷̢̼͔̦̐̍̍͂̔ ̴̻̙͍̇̾͒y̷̛͙̹̜̩͈̥ą̵̠̫͈͂̈͜ͅ ̷̟̭̳̒k̷̠͎̗̻̼̣̅͋̈́̔̃ņ̴̢̙̙̣̞̤̇̾̄̀̕ȍ̷͚̄̒̏̿͐͠w̷̨̥͔̣̻̟̳̓͑_

yes and I'm ignoring you

ṫ̶̡̟̻̯̦̓̾̓̓̎̕h̷̺͖̫̲́̔̔͊̾̚͝a̷͇̙̫͎̦̿͂͛̕͜t̸͙̪̯̮̻̯̐͗̔͌̈́ͅ'̴̭̋͌̍s̴͙̻̜̠̘̞͇̽̏̈́̋̇ ̶̹͐̈n̵̩̫̘̰̆͌̎͛͋̉̆o̶̱͕̲̮̣͛̀͝t̶̛̤̑͌̇̾̚ ̴͚̪͙̹̱͒̿̑͂͒f̷͎̞͔̤̞̅̓̿͆a̸̲̫͚̖̔̉̔͛̉i̵̱͇͔̋͆̂̕͝r̵̳̘̠̫̩̮͌̿̇̓̃

Life's not fair and whining about it wont make it fair

y̵͈̘̐̅̂̊̊͌͂ǫ̴͇͚͈̭̼̩̅ų̶̗͇̦͋̎̑ ̵̬̲̙̠̾̋̿͂͜ģ̴̯̥̆̇̒͆͝o̸̞̫̕t̷̫̟͖̘̩̭̿̓̎̍͌t̵̢̍̎̊̓̈̓a̵̢͇̬̬̼̎̈́͝ ̸̫̒͑͝ḷ̴̪̼̻̻̉͗̚͝ȏ̸̲̝̲͊̑̍ṫ̵̰ ̵̢̛̱̏̌̔̀͆̋o̴̲͈̥͍͝f̷̞̠̓͑̓̆̾ ̴̟̭̏g̵͙̘̼̪̻̞̥̐̍̅̐̈́̂u̶̗̽͒͐͆̐̓̆t̷̼̙̐̀͒͝s̵̨̘̝̠͓̈́̂͘͝ ̵̪̠̮̬̊̃̅͐̓͑͜͜f̵̡̩̮͙̭͓̀̈́o̴̪̱̘̬͙͛̽͂͋̃͋͘ŕ̶̢̤̻̖̮̳͈̔ ̴͎̰͍̙̾̽a̶̧̦̚ ̶̗̯̪͎̼̣̓ͅȟ̴̰̳̔̕͠u̶̢̺͈̙̞͗͋̓͋͘m̷̦̾ȁ̶̮̩̱͕͚͖̏̈́͋͝ň̶͇͎̖͚̬͇̒̆ ̴̢͕̤̟̪͉̮̐̒̾̌̍͝t̴͇̒̽͠ͅͅŏ̴͕̯͕̱͌͗̈̅͜ ̵͙̪̙̝̻͠t̴̢͇̞̳́͌̊̆̓́͝â̵̪͎̱̜͈͔ḻ̶͈̣̦̳͇͉̕k̶̨̺͚̟̤͈̤̋͋̇i̸̠̗̪̺̔̓̌̃͌̃̍ṅ̷͙̆̌̀̅̔͜ģ̶̜̠̼̘͈̻̊̓̚ ̷̨̧͓͈͕͇̘̋̆̊̌̋̒̕t̶̙̰̓́͂̈̽ǫ̶͉̭̜̩̙̣̂͋̄̍̂̉̊ ̴̲̜̫̭̓̕m̶̼̪͓̄̑̈́̾̌͝͝e̵̝͉͆̂̿̑̏̑͠ ̶͚͕͎͎̹̣͚̽͆́ḽ̸̡̭̯̥̲̌͌̅̍͝ͅi̸̳̩̠̋͛͌̂́͝k̶̡͍̞̹̦̝͕̊͗̍e̷̦̻̺̬͐͛ ̴̰͍͍̻̽́ţ̵̮̮̰͓͋ȟ̴̨̉̾͒̈́a̶̢̢̩̻̋͒t̵̐͑̿͊̂̈́ͅ

oh put a sock in it

d̴̨̺͛̃̌o̸̜͎̞͈̫͖̊n̵̫͐̉͗͌͛͑'̶̛̱̣̗̝̩̇͘͜ṱ̶̏̏̐ ̶͍̙̔̋ġ̴̻̗͋̈̌̅̍͝e̴̡̘͇̗̻̰̤̒̊̾̆̀͠t̴̗͉̒͝ ̴̙͉̦͋͒̋̐̐̊y̶̧̯̯̍̉̊̏͂̔̏ȍ̸͔̣͎̳̪̉͊̌u̷̢̳̫̖̩̩̱̎͂̋̄͂͝ŗ̵̨͚̞͉͚̒͂ ̴̺̘͚̃̉̔̑̓͠t̷̛̤͋̐̌͘ȧ̸̰͔̬̈͘c̷̱̩͇͌͐̃͛͠ỏ̸̯͗̈̕͝͠s̴̱͂̑͘ ̸͔̠̹̖̫̾͒i̸̖̿n̸̢̖̾̋̉͘ ̷̝̬͕̮̬͌̐̐̚a̴͖̯ ̸̖̰̫̫̝̖̔͊̊̀̈́͑̽͜t̴̼͈͉͙͂̿̍̎͝ẁ̶̧̭̮̽̈́̈́̊́i̸͎̳͈̫̙̯̝̊̊̉̽ş̴̡̪̬̣̰͖̆́t̶̪̞̐̆̕ ̴͕̦̙̪̭̩͌͐b̷̟͉̅͂a̶̹̐͛̃̄͜b̶̖̤̬̿̌͂̎̈́̅y̴͙̝͆̎

was that you trying to be sexist or racist

w̷̱͈͚͕̮̠̎̿̐̃͘͜h̷̡̩̺̮͍̜̳͑̈́̋̆̓͛̏i̵̮̻̠͓͎͊͛̂̀͗͊͘c̴̫̤̪͗̈͂̉̈́̈́ḩ̵͎̞̪̽̾̈̈́͝ ̴̘̍̈́͝ė̸̘͗͗̓͠v̴͎̹̟͖̹̎̾̍̎́é̷̯̜̈́̾̽r̴̡̛̜̗͑̌̈͆ͅ ̶̘̖̻̭̜̼̆͋p̶̨̦̩͔͈̻̬̽́̓͝ǐ̵̩̺̲͓͗͋͊̂͜͠s̷̡͈̪̣̙͇̽̿̑͗̋ͅs̴͔̮̓e̷̩̪̪̻͗̑̈́̐s̵̩͂̋̾ ̷̢͕̲̩̱̞̈́̾͑̅̐̀y̴̢̪̙̝͓̋̌͋͜͝o̵͕̞̤͉̘̔̎͑̓̔̿͋ų̷̣̞̪̪͆ ̷̨̦̫̟͑̄͒̓o̵̜͊̄͐̕f̷̧͉͎̖̔̄f̶̖̖͇̈́͑̒̆̓ ̸̡̩̺̟̠͑̑͑̓͠m̶̞̭͊̄͠o̵̝͇̘̺͉̟̽͒̎͐̊r̶̻̬͙͗̆̔̔͂̽̚͜e̶̱̹̻͇̓͆

that's it I'm gonna kill him

H̸̡͚̹͆͛̉̊̃́a̴͔̳̓,̶̧̽̆̔̒̋͘ ̷̢̯͕͒̚ģ̶̻̝̺̯̊̾͜o̷̡͉ơ̶̼̺̂́͆͝d̷̨̗̦̩̠͎͙̒̏̾̽͗̋͋ ̵̼̱̭͈͜l̷͎̲̟͎̀͂̈́̇͗̏̓͜u̷͚̦͂̊̈͆c̷̡̢̧̓̍̚ķ̸̌̃̀ ̵̌̐̆̈͛͛͜ẅ̸̱͉̑̔́͌͌í̶̘͐͐t̶͕̹̺̟̑́̈́͌̏͐ͅh̷̨͙̣͈̺̫̖͆͝ ̴̨̥̱̱͍͖͊͜t̶̡̡̮͈͕͈̘̂̊̇̍̓̚͝h̵̳̤̉́̃̒̓̽a̸̝̍̔͠t̵̜̝͋̐

_okay you two break it up_

I'd like to break him

ỹ̶̞̦̂̃̄͑͜͝͝o̴̳̙̳͐͌̈́̉͊̈́͝u̴̡̮̠̥̍̓̓͒̔̃ ̶͉̻̠̖c̸͍͑̂͗̀̌a̸̩̽͂͜͜n̴̹͚͛̕ ̸̡͚̺̞̜̪̄͆͗̕͝ͅt̴̛̤͋͛͌̎̊̕r̶̼̼̦̳̊̃̋͌́̐ẙ̷̦́ͅ ̴͍̌͘ͅb̶̜̀͂̅̄̈ư̷̺͉̰̌̍̓̾͠t̶̘̘̳̩̪̗͛̾͂͘ ̵͈͚̹͔̖͂̊ī̶̲̜̱̠̓ţ̴̣̙͔̏ ̷̗͚̞͌͂̇ẁ̵̜͑̒̈́͊ȯ̷̡̹̜̘̬͉̏̏͒͝͠n̸̛̞͔̜̐̈́̍ͅẗ̸̨̟ ̶̧͕͎̠̿͒̓̎̒̋̕w̴̟̋̄̒̎̾͗͜͝o̸̙̟̼̹͋̈ȑ̷̡͉̊̃̔̽̃͝k̶̢̫̼̝̜̈́́̔̉͠ͅ

Fuck you

f̸͓̔̋̌̄̓ų̵̼̦̫͇̻̞̈̈́̐͊c̸̪̥̦̺̻͌̆̈́̉k̵͖͓̥̱̝͍̐͒͘̕̕ ̷̣̹̙̥̜͚̆͌̃̒͋̔ÿ̷̝̠͎́͝ȯ̷̠͇̎̎̃͘u̷͙̪̥̜͓̝̫̓̌̇͑ ̶̗̈́̈́͐̽̅t̶̨͚̝̭͇̥̆̊͒͊̽̈́̕o̷̭̜͕͐̃o̸̧̹̦̎̀̌ͅ

Fuck you three

H̵͉̼̱̪̯́̾̃e̸̲̘̠͖͉̺͊̈́̄̓͑̕y̶̭͍̤͓̔̅͜ ̵̢̢̯̠̈́̄̉͌͂̃I̴͈̗̋̽̑̃ ̶͎̜̖̣̞͕͒͊̒̿͝s̵̡̛͔̳̓̅̉̕ȧ̷̢͇̈́̽̄̄̂͊į̷͉̈̾̎͛͝͝ḑ̴͎͑̇ ̸̞̤̱͓̟̓͗͛̑͘͘͜f̷̣̫̠͐̑̔̚i̴̛̝̱̊͘r̵̫͉͓̣̳̃̚s̵̡͊͆̃̚͘͝t̸̛̝̉͂͌̆̏̕,̵̨̢͕̥̮̤̜̽̊̒̎̅ ̶̤̹̿s̷͍͍̓̓̈̓̒̕ö̵̢̟̪͙͖̙́̆͊͜ ̸̛̲̙͖̎̉̇̐͜y̸͔͗͗̒̓͒̓o̷͖̅ū̶̩̭r̵͍̯̲͓͕̺̕ ̷̲̹̞̝̆͌͐̽̌̑̄m̸̘͕͚͚̓͛ǫ̵͇̰̍̈́̆ȑ̴̛͎͐̏̄e̶̛̫̜̼̱͑͝ͅ ̴̪̀͠f̵̛̭̗̤̖̱̋̇ͅǘ̸͕̌̋͊̐͠č̴̹̗̔͜k̸͈̼͒̾e̶̡̫̟͊͊̄̄̓̃̈d̸͎̳̭͚͊̄̏̕

..... I'm done here 

h̷̢̹̞̭͕̞̃̈́ę̴̠̗̜̲̍̌͊̋͘͝ẙ̸̘͔͇̽̇ͅ ̷̡̡͚̺̣͂̈́͒̐̐̾ŷ̸͉̂̀̂͆o̵̘͈͖͎̅́́̈̆̏̊u̴̖̽̓̀̒͠ ̷̭͍͉̞̥̅̔͝c̶̖̖̻͕̈́̋̉a̶̺͍̔̑̒̕n̷̨̻͆̂͊̓̃ͅ'̶̨̺̤̰̖̰͛͗͑̏̑̋͠ẗ̷̟̤̱̘͉́̓͊̆̋ ̸̧̛̻̬̐̃̂̂͘̕j̷̹̠͉̼̦͇͆͌ͅü̷̘̰͈̯̒͗͐̇ͅs̷̫̞̍̇̾͑̀̍́t̷̡̯̳̬̗͎̑̄̈́̊͊͘-̷̟̠͚̩̮̥͂̆̓̆̏̕

I can and I will

b̶̯̗͉͔͛͊͆́̕͘ů̸̡̺̻̳̤̗͕̏̏͂̾̎͗ț̷̢̡̯̩̘̋̊̎̎̚͝-̵̪̼̝͚̇̿͜

nope bye

*loud yelling ensues* 


	3. Halloween Special (ask and dare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween

Hello everybody~ Happy Halloween ^^

*door opens*

Henry: Hey Ash?

yeah, Henry?

Henry: uh the party is starting

oh! right sorry, be there in a sec

Henry: alright don't keep us waiting. *leaves*

*franticly picks up papers and puts them away* Okay let's go

* * *

_ At the party _

May: Hey guys I made cookies! ^^

Lilly: Yay!

Alice: Oh, your cookies are the best

May: Nah, I'm not that good mama's are better

awww thanks

May: *smiles*

Henry: should I get the others?

yeah, I think they would like this

*Henry runs off to find the others as the party continues*

H̶̘̹̕e̴̥͆͛y̴͙̌a̶̠̺̕ ̵̖̝͑̕ț̴̺̇͑ỏ̵̩͜͝õ̵͓̪͛t̵̳͒s̵̗̳͛,̴̻̖̓̚ ̴̠̰͒n̶̠̒i̸̛̙͖̿c̶̡̒̓e̸̤͝ ̵͓͂o̷̢̐u̵͖͛͑ṭ̶͛f̵͍̳̓͂í̷͈t̸͍̗͝

Thanks...... I think? *looks down at costume, it's a black cat one*

Sammy: Alright, wheres the food?

Sammy! you made it ^^

Sammy: Yep, Henry Is getting Suzie and Norman they should be here in a few minutes 

Okie Dokie ^^

May: where's Grid? 

he should be here soon, I wonder what's keeping him?

* * *

*Meanwhile in UnderHeart* 

Doopi: Yo Grid! we're gonna be late

PaperGrid: yeah I know! I'll be down in a second!

Doopi:*sighs* at this rate the party will be over by the time we get there.

???: Is the portal ready?

Doopi: yeah, we just gotta wait for Grid

???: what's taking him so long?

Doopi: ah, who knows. He hasn't seen his mom in a while, I think he wants to make a good impression. 

*loud footsteps are herd as PaperGrid thunders down the stairs*

PaperGrid: Ok! I'm here! *huffs*

Doopi: Took ya long enough *smirks*

PaperGrid: Oh quiet you * his eyes narrow and his eyelights flash red for a second*

Doopi: Alright, let's go.

UH!Frisk: yay!

???: *rolls eyes*

* * *

_Back at the party_

*A glowing portal opens up on the wall and four figures step through* 

PaperGrid: Ma we made it! I hope we aren't too late

*gives him a big hug* Nah, you're fine. I was worried that you wouldn't make it though *pouts* 

PaperGrid: again sorry ma 

It's alright, I'm just glad you're here

HU!Frisk: *You tell the stranger hello and that it's nice to finally meet them.*

awe aren't you cute

HU!Frisk: *you smile and lift your arms up, asking to be held* 

of course *picks her up and places her on my hip* how's that?

HU!Frisk: *You tell them that this is fine*

*A door opens and Henry walks in along with Suzie and Norman.*

well now that everyone is here let's get this party started! ^^

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

PaperGrid: hey mom?

what's up

PaperGrid: *fidgets in place for a few seconds* How come you.....

*Turns to fully look at him* How come I what?

PaperGrid: ...... well why is it that you never visit? I mean I know you made UnderHeart to keep us safe, but your never around

well, one reason is that if I go there Error might find the AU and destroy it because it's taking up space. and the second reason is that I haven't had time too 

PaperGrid: Oh.....

It's not because I don't care or that I don't want to it's because I really can't, that multiverse won't let me in. it doesn't allow creators to enter, so we can only change things from the outside, beyond the fourth wall, where the real me is. 

PaperGrid: real you? 

yeah, the way you see me now is a character I made so that I could be here. If I could really be there for you I would believe me, but I can't I'm sorry.

PaperGrid: it's ok mom, I didn't know. 

well the party is almost over 

PaperGrid: yeah we should probably get going huh?

yeah

PaperGrid: bye everyone, bye mom

Everyone: Bye!

bye.

* * *

btw I made PaperGrid one year older then me just to mess with people he's 17 and you can guess what age I am XD


	4. Chapter 4

*tired giggling* 

?̴͓͝u̵͔̅h̴̡̏.̸̻͘.̵̥̓.̸̩̍.̶̺ ̶̺̌y̴͍͝ọ̴̽u̵̝̾ ̸͉g̴̖̈o̸͎̔ơ̴̖d̷̺ ̴̙̈́t̴̺͒ọ̵́o̶̡͘ṯ̶̆s̸̤̄

this puppy is scratching at the glass while dancing *show him the video and continues giggling* 

I̴͇͆ ̵͈̅g̸̘̈u̴̼͗e̵̤͊s̶͚͗s̶̨̀ ̴̼̆t̵̰̍h̴͈̽ă̵͍t̵̖͛'̴̠͑ś̶̮ ̵̳k̴̼̃i̸͍͐n̴͚͝d̶̫͂ą̸̈ ̵̖̍f̷̼͊u̶̘̅n̴̙͗n̴̘̉y̵̭̐.̸̧̋.̴͖͒.̷̟͆.̸͎͋.̶̳͛ ̴̣́b̸̲̎u̴̲͝ẗ̶͔ ̴͇̈́y̵̝ò̷͕ṵ̴͝ř̸̪ ̵̮͗l̵̯̍i̵̡͂k̴̰e̶̪̓ ̷̺̔c̸̢̔r̸͚͠y̵̱̒i̷̗n̷͉͛g̸̠̕ ̴̛̘t̶̡i̸̬͒ǧ̶̬h̷͓̄t̴̹̉ ̷͔͆n̸̼̒ŏ̸͙w̶͍͗.̶̝̓ ̷̼y̶͖͒ò̶̮u̴̖͝ ̶̧̂s̸̹̄u̴̧͛r̸̩̂e̸̲̿ ̷͎̽ẙ̶͙o̵͔̒ṳ̸̕r̶͚͝ ̸̫͆o̵̡͘ḳ̶̂?̸̆ͅ

*still laughing* 

ţ̴̓o̵̫̔ ̷͓̋ṱ̵̎h̸̫̿ẹ̸͐ ̸̡͊p̸͇e̶͘ͅȍ̶͜p̷͖̕l̵͙̏e̷͙͗ ̸̱̎ř̵̟e̵̩͑a̵̠̎ḑ̷ĩ̶̮ñ̸̬g̷̡̓ ̵͍̈́t̵̡͋h̴̼̐i̶̱̒s̸̺,̸̟̋ ̶̤̄s̶̛̱h̵͍̚e̵̻̐ ̸̝̾s̸͎l̵̹e̷̫͋e̸͖͂p̷͉͘ ̶͖̈d̷͎̄è̵̹p̴͕̈́r̸̜̓i̴̡̅v̷̡͑e̸̗͋d̷̬̏ ̸̻̆ä̸̟́n̶̬͒ḏ̵̊ ̸̟̐i̸̦͘s̴̮̋ ̸̱̓d̷̖͌o̵̧͗ḯ̷͕n̵̰̋g̸̈́ͅ ̴̛̱ẗ̸͔́h̷͍̉i̴̲͘n̷̬̆g̶͉ṣ̴̕ ̵̤͒s̶͈̾h̷̰͗ė̷͉ ̴̣̽ṣ̷̈́ḥ̵̿ǒ̴̰u̷͇͗l̶̛͓d̵̰̒ṉ̶'̴̼͌ṱ̵̆ ̴̙͆ľ̷̺a̸̭͑t̷̮̅e̴̩̓ ̷̪̈́å̶ͅt̸̤͐ ̴̱̎n̴̝̑i̴̘͌g̷̞͆ḧ̵̦́t̸̺̋.̶̙̈́ ̶̜͑s̸̱̈́o̴̫͐ ̶̠̄d̷̩̑ǒ̷̱n̶̖̂'̶̬͠t̴̺́ ̴̭̋m̶̳͝ḭ̷n̶̠͑d̷̅ͅ ̴̺̔h̴̹̾e̵͓͂ȑ̴͙ ̴̫̆y̸͔͆ŏ̷̦ṳ̴̾ ̸̞͌ĉ̴͎ǒ̵̱n̷̹̕t̸̤ì̸̳u̶̱̎ë̶̪́ ̴̹̓w̶͚͘ẖ̶̚ả̸̠t̶̢͋é̷̱v̴̱͌e̸̛͇r̴͚̿ ̶̻̉i̴̖͝t̵̜͒ ̶̝̂ẇ̸̭a̸͚̒s̵̫͂ ̶̥̾t̶̘h̴͎̽a̴̗̓t̸̗͌ ̷͖̎ÿ̵̺́o̷̙̓ǔ̶̲ ̵͎̒w̶̡̏ě̵̞ȓ̸ͅẹ̷̛ ̶̲͋d̴͇̅ơ̵͇i̴̢̎n̵̹͆g̶̭̈ ̶̫̎

*keeps replaying the video and giggles uncontrollably *

y̷̼͑ẽ̷̖ḁ̵̃h̶͔͠ ̸̗̾ẗ̵͔ḫ̷͝a̸͎t̵̲̂s̴̫̆ ̴̱̆a̵̲̔l̷͙̓l̴̡͗ ̵͍̋f̵̀ͅo̶̦̎r̷̒ͅ ̶̙̉n̶̝͐o̷͍͊w̶̱̓ ̸͔̌f̵̺͐o̵̹͊l̵̳̓k̸͈̚s̵̯̚


	5. yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when words are put in () that's them thinking k

*squeals* MY GOD TEMPLATE IS SO FUCKING CUTE!!!!!!!

u̴h̸.̴.̶.̶ ̴w̶h̷o̵?̷

here I'll show you *proceeds to pull up a bunch of pic of template* 

.̷.̴.̶.̶.̶.̸.̴

what? you don't think he's cute? *tilts head*

n̵o̷ ̶n̴o̴t̴ ̷r̵e̸a̵l̴l̶y̶

*pouts* your just jelly that he's better looking than you 

t̷o̷o̴t̶s̵,̶ ̶h̴e̶ ̵a̶i̵n̸'̴t̴ ̴g̴o̷t̴ ̷n̷o̵t̴h̴i̴n̵g̷ ̶o̷n̵ ̸m̵e̶,̶ ̸I̴ ̷a̵m̷ ̸f̷a̴b̴u̶l̴o̵u̶s̷ ̷

*bursts out laughing*

(t̸h̵a̵t̶'̷s̷ ̷m̵u̵c̶h̵ ̵b̶e̷t̴t̵e̶r̷) s̶o̴.̷.̶.̷.̷ ̸w̶h̷a̷t̷ ̴a̵r̸e̸ ̷w̶e̷ ̸h̶e̶r̸e̷ ̶f̶o̷r̶ ̷e̷x̷a̴c̶t̶l̷y̸?̵

*shudders in fear* I played BATIM yesterday........ you were really scary 

(̸o̸h̸ ̶w̶a̴s̶n̴'̵t̵ ̸e̴x̷p̷e̸c̶t̵i̷n̴g̸ ̶t̸h̸a̶t̴.̵.̶.̸.̶ ̵I̴ ̴h̵o̷p̷e̷ ̴s̸h̷e̵ ̴d̴o̵e̶s̵n̴'̶t̷ ̶s̵t̶a̴r̶t̶ ̸c̶r̸y̸i̵n̷g̴ ̶a̷g̸a̵i̶n̷ ̶i̵t̴ ̶t̷o̵o̸k̷ ̶f̸o̷r̴e̴v̴e̸r̸ ̴t̴o̶ ̴g̸e̷t̶ ̷h̶e̶r̵ ̸t̸o̷ ̴c̸a̵l̶m̸ ̵d̸o̷w̴n̶)̶ t̶h̷a̴t̵'̶s̶ ̴k̶i̶n̸d̴a̶ ̷t̴h̷e̵ ̷w̶h̴o̴l̶e̵ ̵p̶o̷i̸n̴t̴ ̸o̷f̴ ̵m̴e̵ ̴e̴x̴i̴s̷t̴i̷n̵g̴ ̸

yeah but this was different...... you were different and I didn't like one bit, but at least I got to shoot Norman

*̸s̵n̴o̸r̷t̸s̷*̶ ̷y̵e̴a̶h̸ ̸a̴n̴d̴ ̵h̷o̶w̴ ̷d̵i̷d̵ ̷t̵h̵a̴t̵ ̷g̴o̷?̷

he got mega pissed and went after my ass

a̶s̵ ̶t̸o̷ ̵e̸x̴p̴e̸c̴t̴e̴d̷ ̶

s-shut up *blushing* 

m̵a̵k̵e̵ ̷m̷e̸ 

_-_ 

t̶h̴e̴ ̴h̸e̸l̷l̶ ̴k̸i̶n̵d̸a̴ ̷f̵a̵c̴e̴ ̶i̸s̸ ̴t̷h̴a̵t̷?̷ ̸(̴t̸h̸e̸ ̴f̵u̴c̴k̵?̴)̸

ima pull the henry card 

*̵f̵r̶e̷e̵z̸e̸s̸*̵ ̶D̵o̶n̸'̸t̷.̷ ̴Y̵o̴u̶.̵ ̴D̶a̴r̸e̴.̵ ̸

watch me HEN- 

*̶s̷l̶a̸p̵s̶ ̶h̴a̵n̵d̴ ̸o̶v̴e̸r̵ ̵h̴e̴r̸ ̴m̷o̷u̵t̷h̷*̶ ̷S̷h̶u̴t̵ ̶t̴h̶e̷ ̸f̶u̵c̴k̵ ̸u̸p̸

*Henry has entered the fight*

O̵h̴ ̷s̷h̴i̵t̷-̵

_WhO iS ToUcHiNg Da ChIlD?!?!?!_

_f̸u̸c̷k̴ ̴f̴u̵c̵k̶ ̶f̶u̵c̶k̸ ̸f̷u̸c̷k̶ ̷f̷u̶c̴k̷ ̶*̸r̷u̷n̵s̷ ̴*̶_

toriel: *points at bendy* he's touching my child

_YoU aRe ToUcHiNg Da ChIlD?! *races after him*_

*Evil bean noises*


	6. Lord Business

Me: Business Business Business numbers Business

Me:.......

Me:*whispers* is this working

Bendy: y̶̺̠͉̤̘͛͌̓̏̒͌̂̌̾͘̚̕ȅ̵̛̬̘̍̈̈̎͆̋̊͑͊̇s̴̻̬̳̽̆̇̀̃̇̊̈́͋̏͒͋͝

Me: Yay! ^^

Bendy: o̵k̸ ̴t̵h̷a̷t̶'̶s̵ ̶p̴r̵e̷t̴t̴y̴ ̴c̷u̶t̸e̵ ̸f̷o̵r̸ ̴a̵ ̵p̵o̴t̵a̸t̶o̵

me:*purrs*

Bendy: h̶u̷h̷


	7. help

HELP THE STORM IS PICKING UP SPEED AND IT'S LOUD AND NOW I CAN'T SLEEP AND MY CHROMEBOOK IS AT 34%

me freaking out is a joke but not the battery problem *winces* oof ok that was a loud clap of thunder


	8. [Yo]-[Lo]

hey guys

I'm currently eating a pickle..... is that weird?


	9. HAHAHAHAHA (I might be a little crazy)

Sans: Papy get up

Papyrus: No, being sexy is too hard

Me: *wheeze*

U̶h̴.̶.̷.̵.̴ ̴y̴o̴u̵ ̸o̴k̴ ̶t̷h̶e̶r̸e̴ ̷t̷o̷o̶t̶s̴?̷

Me: No *still wheezing* 

O̶k̴ ̴I̶ ̵t̸h̸i̵n̵k̸ ̴t̸h̵a̴t̸'̸s̷ ̴e̸n̷o̸u̴g̶h̵ ̸Y̵o̴u̵t̷u̶b̴e̷,̶ ̶a̸n̶d̷ ̴s̸h̵o̵u̷l̵d̵n̴'̸t̶ ̸y̷o̶u̵ ̴b̴e̸ ̶d̸o̵i̵n̷g̵ ̴s̸c̵h̷o̸o̸l̶ ̵w̵o̴r̵k̵?̶

Me: *hisses*

D̴o̷n̸'̵t̶ ̴y̶o̶u̷ ̵h̶i̴s̵s̵ ̶a̵t̷ ̷m̷e̵

Me: *hisses again* 

*̷p̸i̴c̸k̷s̸ ̸h̴e̷r̷ ̴u̴p̴*̸ ̴A̴l̸r̶i̴g̴h̷t̴ ̸t̸h̵a̵t̸'̸s̴ ̶e̸n̷o̵u̴g̵h̷

Me: *screams in bi* 

O̸k̴ ̷y̸e̸a̷h̴ ̴t̸h̵a̵t̵'̷s̶ ̷a̷l̶l̸ ̸f̴o̶r̸ ̴n̶o̸w̵ ̶f̷o̵l̴k̵s̵ ̸s̴h̶e̷'̷s̸ ̴g̷o̵t̶ ̴s̶c̷h̶o̸o̷l̷ ̶w̵o̵r̷k̶

Me: RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	10. Squirrel fat

Hello there I am a fat little squirrel sitting on your porch thank you very much for giving me these delicious walnuts I like them very much you are a nice person I will be sure to come back tomorrow to get some more walnuts you are my favorite person in the neighborhood and I like you like you love you 

Me: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	11. Villiger News

*insert Villiger News intro* 

Breaking news

I know how to out pizza the hut


	12. heyo

This is just a quick update *is eating a pickle* yes I will be continuing all of my other stories so don't worry those will be updated soon. most likely after Christmas break *shrugs* idk but I have been working on them

O̴h̷ ̴t̶o̶o̶t̵s̵~̸

NO, EAT SHIT YOU SLIMY FREAK

w̵o̶w̸ ̸r̶u̴d̸e̵

I hate you 

o̷h̴ ̸r̶e̵a̷l̶l̶y̶ ̸n̸o̶w̶?̷ ̴C̴a̶u̴s̸e̸ ̵t̷h̸e̴s̴e̸ ̵d̸r̸a̸w̵i̶n̸g̷s̵ ̵h̴e̸r̵e̴ ̶s̵a̸y̷ ̷o̵t̸h̴e̷r̶w̵i̷s̷e̷~̵

WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY STUFF YOU ASSHOLE?!?!??!??!?!?!

W̶h̶a̶t̶?̴ ̷I̵'̵m̸ ̷b̷o̵r̸e̵d̴

that's no excuse to go through my stuff you asshat

A̷n̸d̴ ̷w̸h̸o̴'̵s̵ ̷g̸o̴n̸n̸a̸ ̵s̵t̸o̴p̵ ̸m̵e̶ ̸y̵o̸u̸?̴

no Henry-

y̵a̵ ̴s̸e̸e̷ ̶t̸h̵a̶t̵'̴s̶ ̷w̶h̴e̴r̵e̶ ̷y̶o̴u̶'̵r̴e̶ ̵w̸r̴o̸n̵g̴ ̸s̴u̶g̵a̸r̸,̴ ̷I̸ ̶t̵o̴o̷k̶ ̷c̸a̷r̶e̵ ̴o̶f̶ ̸t̷h̵a̴t̵ ̸p̶r̸o̵b̵l̴e̵m̷ ̸l̷a̴s̶t̶ ̵c̴h̷a̵p̵t̵e̴r̷~̶

W-what?!

y̵e̸p̵~̵ ̵n̸o̶w̵ ̵i̸t̶'̸s̴ ̷j̸u̴s̶t̶ ̴y̷o̷u̵,̴ ̵m̵e̸,̴ ̷a̴n̸d̷ ̴t̶h̵e̴ ̶r̷e̴a̵d̴e̵r̸s̴

*turns to you guys* could one of you help me out?...... _Please_

o̵h̸,̴ ̴t̴h̸e̷y̷ ̸c̴a̶n̷'̵t̷ ̸d̴o̴ ̷a̵n̸y̵t̵h̶i̵n̷g̵ ̷t̴o̶ ̶h̸e̸l̸p̴ ̵y̵o̵u̸,̶ ̷s̵w̷e̸e̴t̶h̶e̴a̴r̷t̸~̵ ̵t̸r̶y̸ ̷a̷s̵ ̷t̶h̶e̵y̴ ̸m̷i̵g̶h̴t̵

*shivers* Oh lord above help me

g̴o̷d̷ ̴c̸a̵n̵'̴t̵ ̸s̴a̴v̴e̴ ̴y̸o̸u̸ ̸n̴o̵w̴~̵

Uh..... oh right! BEN!

~~**What?** ~~

~~~~helphelphelphelphelphelphelphelp

~~**Ok Jesus calm down** ~~

t̴h̵i̴s̶ ̵i̶s̵ ̶t̶h̶e̵ ̴g̶u̸y̷ ̴y̶o̵u̷ ̵t̸u̶r̵n̷ ̷t̴o̵ ̴f̶o̸r̸ ̵h̸e̸l̸p̷,̷ ̴h̵e̵'̶s̶ ̵m̶e̴ ̸i̵n̷ ̸e̷v̵e̵r̶y̶ ̴s̵e̷n̴s̴e̵ ̷o̶f̴ ̷t̴h̴e̸ ̵w̸o̶r̷d̵

~~**Well it just so happens that she like me more. because I'm not an asshole unlike you, you won't leave the poor girl alone.** ~~

~~~~A̶s̸h̴ ̴i̸s̴ ̴t̶h̷i̴s̵ ̷t̴r̴u̸e̶?̸

Yes I like him more cause you're mean *sticks tongue out at him* and he also happens to be a great cuddle buddy so there

w̷e̷l̸l̴ ̷t̸h̶e̴n̸ ̵I̴'̸l̴l̴ ̷l̷e̸a̶v̸e̸ ̶y̶o̵u̷.̵.̶.̴.̸.̴ ̷f̴o̵r̷ ̸n̷o̶w̵~̵

what's the supposed to mean?!

I̸t̶ ̴m̶e̴a̷n̶s̷ ̶t̶h̶a̷t̵ ̸I̸'̴m̸ ̵g̷o̸n̵n̵a̵ ̵g̴e̸t̶c̵h̴a̴,̸ ̵I̷'̴m̸ ̶g̸o̵n̵n̴a̴ ̴g̷e̵t̵c̶h̸a̶ ̵g̸o̴o̸d̶~̸

Oh god you sound like Cartoon Cat 

~~_You Called?~_ ~~

OH FUCK NO BEN HELP ME

~~**why can't any of you leave her alone *whispers* She's on her period you asshats** ~~

~~~~~~_Well you're no fun *leaves*_ ~~

*cowers behind ben* Save me

~~**I'm working on it** ~~

*Three hours later* 

THANK YOU BEN! I thought I was gonna die of embarrassment

~~**Yeah yeah yeah, whatever** ~~

Cuddles?

~~**.... Fine but do the outro first** ~~

Right, ok so as you guys know I'm going to continue my stories. I'm not going to abandon any of my stories just because Life is a bitch, no I will pull through like Steve says I'm gonna fight a good fight and give it my all until the very end. *very determined* ok cuddle time ben come here

~~_Hehe, that's all folks_~~ =)


	13. Omg

PIZZA HUT MANAGED TO OUT PIZZA THEMSELFS 

also I wont be updating on Saturday as I'm going to Tinners Public House cause I wanna try the volcano burger they got. It just sound so good and I'm craving that more than sushi which is weird but anyway yeah, No updates this weekend sorry guys *shrugs* see ya next week tho 

Bye bye~

-ShatterGlass 


	14. HOLY SHIT THE PLATES AT TINNERS ARE FUCKING HUGE!!!!

so I didn't try the volcano burger but I had something else and it was good I got meh salad in the fridge yo

also, I had inspiration for A Journey Through The Multiverse and that will be posted tomorrow or Monday.

also, I forgot how hot Nightmare was

._ .

. _.

help


	15. Wheeze part two

Adult: don't touch Freddy

Child:*Touches Freddy*

Freddy: *angrily fixes bowtie* LiStEn HeRe YoU LiTtLe ShIt

Me*Laughing my fucking ass off*


	16. Christmas Special

Merry Christmas Everyone!

Y̸e̴a̴h̸ ̵M̶e̷r̶r̶y̷ ̷C̷h̴r̵i̷s̴t̷m̶a̴s̵

**Yep**

what's sad is that they won't be able to see this until after Christmas :(

**that's fine by me**

hey!

**what?**

you know what -_-

d̶o̵n̸'̷t̵ ̵p̶i̵s̴s̸ ̷h̴e̴r̵ ̷o̴f̴f̸

**why shouldn't I?**

B̵e̸c̷a̶u̵s̶e̴ ̴t̶h̵a̷t̸'̸s̸ ̸ **M̷y̵** ̵j̴o̵b̷

Boys play nice or I'll have to separate you two

**...**

**.̷.̴.̵**

don't mind those two guys, I just wanted to tell everyone Merry Christmas ^^ Bye Bye


	17. XD

When your kid goes missing but your not sure if you should be worried or not cause it happens all the time 

*Visible confusion*

Me: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWhhhhhhhhhhhhEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeZZZZZZZZZZZZeeeeeeeeeee


	18. Author's note

Hey guys...

so it's been a while huh?

I'm so very sorry for making all of you wait so long...

it's just I'm very busy with school work and I don't have enough time to write much...

But Happ late Valentines Day ^^

And about that Minecraft story I made for someone (you know who you are) I'm trying really hard to keep up with school work and shit but it looks like I'm going to be taking a small break... hope you don't mind.

anyway that's all for now I really hope you guys can understand UwU


End file.
